La Belle et la Bête
by shinobipopcorn
Summary: After her father disappears, young villager Zelda ventures into the forest to look for him, finally finding him in the dungeon of an ominous yet rundown castle. His jailer is willing to release him, on the condition that she take his place. Zelda swiftly agrees, but then the jailer reveals himself to be a monstrous beast... Based on the 1946 and 1991 films of Beauty and the Beast.
1. Chapter 1

The land of Hyrule once held a treasure, able to grant any wish to the one who claimed it. But as with all treasures, it came with a steep price. None who had ever chased it returned the same; warriors became cowards, the greedy became poor. It was said that the treasure had a life of its own, an Essence, and that it enchanted men who came too close to its hiding place.

And there was one such man, a prince of the desert. His reputation was known throughout Hyrule as a man of great desires, and it was through these whispers that the Essence came to seek him out. He posed no threat to the treasure, as he believed himself too strong to need any help for his goals and refused to seek it out.

The treasure is not so easily ignored, however, and thus the Essence determined to prove to the prince that it is unwise to shut others out. So one night, it came upon the prince's castle in the guise of an old crone.

"Please, Sir, I have lost my way and it is very cold," the Essence feigned as the prince opened his door. "If you would offer me shelter for the night..."

"And what do I get in return?" the prince scowled, angry that such a tramp would disturb him at such an hour. He was young and arrogant, his bold red hair held up with garish jewelry and his strong bronze frame decorated with the fanciest of armor.

"I have nothing to offer but a single rose," the Essence said. "But if you would nourish it, it could offer you such beautiful flowers in the future."

"I have no need for such womanly pleasures," he scoffed. "Begone, scamp." He shut the door, but seconds later it was knocked on again.

"Please, Sir, it is so cold out..."

"And you are letting it in my keep! I told you, get lost!"

With that the Essence made itself known, emerging from the crone's robes in a blinding flash. "Desert prince," it exclaimed in its heavenly monotone, "you have no comprehension of the need to rely on others, and as such refuse to lend your assistance to those in need. This is a heavy crime, one that deserves a heavy punishment."

The prince barely had time to comprehend the reveal or his crime before the Essence transformed him. "You will become that which your rotten soul reflects," he heard, and realized that he was no longer human. His body had become like that of a boar bred with a lion, though he still stood on two legs. He growled with his new voice at the revelation.

"And your punishment will spread to those you command, for that is the burden you bear as a leader." A number of screams broke out at the Essence's words, as the prince's staff were changed to match his fate.

"We will leave you with this one sliver of hope, oh selfish one. Should you revert your ways and truly earn the love of an innocent, your curse will be lifted. For there is no better way to learn what it is to depend on someone than by winning the heart of another." The Essence vanished with the wind, leaving the rose in its place.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For the record, I hate exposition. That's why I love writing fic. But curses on me for picking a story that requires it! Enjoy this possibly long winded chapter. :3**

* * *

Everyone agreed that Zelda was a strange little girl. She did things the other little girls didn't do, like fishing and climbing trees, not to mention her preoccupation with books. The villagers blamed it on her single father upbringing. Daphnes was a great engineer and could fix just about anything, except ails of the body. His wife died when their daughter was only two years of age, and so he was left to raise the little girl by himself.

Zelda was quite bright, however, and she needed little coddling. She quickly came to enjoy her father's work, and as she grew she became his little assistant. This was how she came to love books, reading every one of Daphnes' manuals and guides. He would always bring her new books after a trade fair, and soon Zelda had read nearly every piece of paper in town.

"Are you sure this is ready for the fair, Papa?" Zelda asked one day, looking at her father's latest and silliest contraption. She knew it was supposed to be a sailing boat with interchangeable masts, but it looked more like two canoes with a hole in the bottom.

"Of course it's ready, pumpkin! I just need to paint it, then you'll see." Daphnes shrugged off his daughter's concern. "But more than that, I need help to set the masts. Go get that nice boy from next door, I'm sure he'll come help."

Zelda groaned. The boy next door was always willing to come help, so long as _she_ was the one to ask. It was no secret that Link fancied her, after all he visited their home once a day to ask Zelda on a date. And as it was, he showed up that very minute.

"Ah, Link! Good timing," Daphnes called out when he saw the youth approaching the gate. "Be a sport and help me lift these masts."

"Sure thing, Daphnes," Link answered, hopping over the gate in a dramatic display of strength. He lifted the masts while smirking at Zelda, making her roll her eyes. When the work was finished, he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her father's sight.

"Hey, Zels, you know I'll gladly take you away from this poverty. You need only ask..." He breathed heavily against her neck, trying to sneak affection that she wasn't offering.

"Please, Link, not today." Zelda pushed Link away, turning back to the house. "And you know I don't consider myself in poverty. My father and I have our health, that's all we need."

"You're months shy of eighteen, it's time you found a husband. And right now I'm the best prospect you've got. Don't test my resolve..."

"Link, I've told you before, I don't want to be married to you. My father and I appreciate your help, good day." Zelda quickly ran to her father's side, afraid to be burned from the steam coming out of Link's ears.

"Just wait, Zelda. One day you'll be my wife. I won't allow anyone else to claim you," Link seethed, kicking a nearby pail in anger.

* * *

The day of the fair came, and went. Zelda sat at their table waiting for her father to return, as he was due before sundown, but she still hadn't heard any hoofbeats coming up the path. 'Perhaps he won and was delayed by wellwishers,' she thought to herself, making excuses to ease her anxiety.

When Zelda woke to the cock's crow the next morning and realized that Daphnes still hadn't returned, she made up her mind to search for him. They only owned the single horse he had taken with him, so she crept into Link's stable and 'borrowed' one of his ranch horses, leaving a flirtatious note that she knew would smooth things over. She then took off toward the forest, as that was the most direct path to the town holding the fair.

Admittedly Zelda had a poor sense of direction, and soon found herself lost in the expansive wood. She followed the most worn paths, hoping to find the town, and soon came to a fork. She was about to choose the path on the right, when a flicker from the left caught her eye. A cloak hung from a branch, and upon further inspection, Zelda recognized her own clumsy stitching. "Papa!" she yelled, and urged the horse to the left as fast as it could go.

The forest path abruptly ended at an old iron gate, rusted solid from too many years of neglect. In the distance Zelda could see what looked like a spire, and where there are spires, there are buildings. Coaxing the horse over the gate, the girl overcame her fear and investigated the haunted estate.

A structure came into view, and though it was buried in fog, she recognized it as a castle. "I didn't know there was a castle around here..." she mumbled to herself, thinking it deserted until she saw a flicker of candlelight in one of the windows.

"Papa!" Zelda ran inside without a second thought, and found a dusty yet furnished interior. A set of muddy footprints on the carpet led her to a stairwell, and she followed it to the top of a spire. It was dark and she was about to turn back, until she heard coughing. Familiar coughing. The clouds above the spire parted at that moment, letting a small moonbeam shine through a crack in the ceiling. Zelda ran in the direction of the light, finding a bolted jail door. "Papa...?"

"Zelda?"

"Oh, Papa! What happened? Why are you locked up?" Zelda tugged on the door, but it was locked in place and too heavy to move.

"Leave, now. Quickly, my dear, before he finds you! Hurry!"

Zelda pulled on the door again. "What? I don't understand. I have to get you out..."

"ZELDA, GO!" Daphnes pleaded, but it was too late. A snarl alerted the family that they were not alone, and Zelda screamed when she felt something grab her leg. It felt... furry.

"All these years have passed undisturbed, and now twice I am disturbed by outsiders," a deep, guttural voice announced, its owner hidden in the shadow.

Zelda squinted in vain to identify their new company. The light was just enough for her to make out a large figure, at least seven feet tall. It spoke and stood upright like a man, but it gave off a feral impression. Doing her best to hide her terror, she mustered up the courage to speak. "Please, sir, why is my father locked up? Surely he hasn't done anything wrong..."

A roar cut her off, and she cowered against the door. "Trespassing on my land and breaking into my keep aren't considered wrong to you rotten peasants?" The jailer's booming voice made her shriek, and she pulled her head into her knees. The voice was almost... inhuman. "Someone has to pay for this outrage."

"Please, Sir," Daphnes begged as he reached a hand through the bars to comfort Zelda. A few coughs cut him off, but he managed to speak. "Let my daughter go, she only came here looking for me. I will stay and serve my sentence."

"No, Papa! Listen to yourself, you have a terrible cough! If you stay here..." She sniffled, unwilling to face the conclusion of this thought. Turning back to the shadows that masked their jailer, she made a hefty decision.

"Master, please. Let my father return home, and I... I'll stay in his place."

"NO, ZELDA!"

The jailer growled, baring his teeth into a sickening grin that reflected all the light in the room. It was clear to her now that this was no man. This was a beast. "Such an acceptable offer. After all, there are many more things I could do with a young woman than a shriveled old man."

Zelda began crying at the insinuation, as the beast shoved her out of the way and opened the door without effort. Daphnes ran out and held his daughter, but their parting was all too sudden as the beast ripped them apart.

"Take him back to town," he said as he flung Daphnes into the corner. A being materialized from the shadow, its bony gray hands wrapping around the old man's arms. Orange, pupil-less eyes sized up its charge before dragging him away kicking and screaming.

"Zelda! No, let me go! ZELDA!"

"Papa!" Zelda reached out for him, but the beast blocked her way. "Hic... no, I didn't... hic... didn't get to say... goodbye... Oh, Papa!" She absentmindedly crawled into where her father was held prisoner and collapsed onto a pile of cold straw, wailing her eyes out.

The beast stood silent, watching and waiting until the sobs slowed. "...You are called Zelda?"

Zelda looked up at her jailer, seeing nothing more than a black cloak and the glow of sinister golden eyes. Mustering a nod and a few shaky words, she spoke. "My mother chose it..."

"A regal name," he snarled. "And I suppose we shouldn't force a regal girl to sleep in such a hell hole as this dungeon. Come."

Zelda stayed rooted to her spot, forcing a sigh from the beast.

"What?"

"A-are you going to... going to...?"

He snarled. "Stupid girl! What are you thinking, that I'll ravage you? Or eat you? Bah! Now GET OVER HERE."

Zelda shrieked and stilled, and the beast realized that he made her faint. "Ugh, women and their fits." He strode into the cell and lifted her off the floor, pausing to get a good look at her features. "Country girls... so simple." He smirked at the blonde strands lining her face, and ran a clawed finger through the dirty locks tied behind her head. "Agahnim!"

At the beast's call, a servant materialized in the cell. The one called Agahnim was wispy and transparent, and had it not been for the heavy robe he was wearing would not be noticeable at all. "You called, Master?" His gaze shifted to Zelda, and he cocked his head. "Where did she come from? Is she here to deliver us from the curse?"

"That is not what brought her here, but we will keep her here for it. Make a bedroom and inform the rest that we have a visitor. I'll leave her to you for the time being, you aren't as frightening."

"I understand, Master."


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda hoped that the events of the previous day would be a dream, but as she opened her eyes to an unfamiliar canopy, those hopes were dashed. She sat up and took in the scenery; the room was clearly meant for a woman, but it was so dusty and still that she doubted anyone had ever used it before her. Padding out of bed and over to the window, Zelda saw more of the same- crumbled ramparts, decaying plants, ivied over furniture.

A knock at the door startled her from her inspection, and she froze in place, expecting the beast had returned. Instead she saw a short red robe in the window reflection, and she turned to look.

"Good morning, Princess." It almost was a floating robe that greeted her, the ghostly man wearing it near invisible. Even when he stuck his hand out and bowed, it appeared as if nothing was there.

"...Are you talking to me?" Zelda looked around, seeing no princesses.

"But of course, My Lady," he replied, still in bow.

"That's very kind of you, but I'm no princess. Just Zelda."

The wispy man chuckled. "I see a princess standing before me, so it is my duty to refer to her by her rightful title. May I introduce myself as Agahnim, head of the household and my lady's personal attendant. Should My Lady Princess need anything, she need only ask and I will gladly fetch it."

"Stop calling me 'princess' and 'my lady', it's unnecessary."

"That I cannot do, for the master wishes we show My Lady our utmost respect." Zelda shivered at the word 'master', enough for Agahnim to notice. He knew why, but chose to pretend otherwise, standing straight and walking to the wardrobe in the corner. "If My Lady is troubled by the cold, might I suggest something from the heavier fabrics? This indigo one compliments My Lady's eye color."

Zelda looked at the dress, but made no move to take it. "Why does your master care what I wear or how I'm treated or even where I sleep? Aren't I a prisoner here?"

"If I am upsetting My Lady, I can return at a later time..." Agahnim laid the dress on the bed and moved for the door.

"No! I at least deserve a few answers if I have to stay here imprisoned for the rest of my life! What did my father do that was so horrible? Why was he ripped away from me before I could say goodbye?" Zelda turned back to the windowsill to hide the tears forming in her eyes. "Why does such a monster live in such a grand castle? And why is he leaving his manservant to deal with me instead of facing me himself? All of it, so cruel... and cowardly..."

The second she let it slip past her lips the door flung open, and both Zelda and Agahnim turned in surprise. But Zelda wasn't ready for it, and what she saw scared her stiff.

The beast, her jailer. He stood on two legs like a man, but his appearance was anything but. Brown fur covered the visible parts of his body, though his mane and eyebrows were bright orange. He barely cleared the doorway, and his limbs appeared as thick as her waist. A set of tusks stuck out from his snout, and Zelda could see little ears poking out of his mane. If she weren't so frightened, she'd think they were cute.

"You find me cowardly?" the beast came forth, the sleeves of his long jacket billowing behind him. "Cowardly is trespassing, stealing another's property, and then denying it."

"Stealing?" Zelda woke from her paralysis. "My father would never steal! How could you accuse such a kind old man of thievery?"

The beast grabbed Zelda's shoulder and turned her back to the window glass. "Look out there, at the trellis just beside the path. That is what he stole."

Zelda peered out, seeing only dead plants. But as she looked around, a small rosebush caught her eye. It was blooming despite the cold weather, and had produced several large blossoms.

"That bush is not to be touched without my permission, and yet he cut a flower from its branches!" The beast tossed a bundle onto the sill, which Zelda hesitantly unwrapped. There was indeed a rose inside, not a perfect one but beautiful nonetheless. "He admitted cutting it from the bush. It does not matter that the petals are blemished or that he left the more pleasing ones. He stole from me."

Zelda cradled the flower and mumbled. "He must have done it for me..." Tears built up under her eyes, and she turned away so the beast wouldn't see. But Agahnim did, and rushed to her side with a cloth to wipe them away. She accepted his help, too exhausted to fend him off. She didn't even notice that she was clenching the rose stem until the beast took her hand.

"We feast in an hour," he said, pulling a thorn from her palm and dabbing away the little drops of blood it drew. "I expect you to be there. ...Wear that dress on the bed."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it took a while, but here's an update! If you ever have a chance to watch the 1946 movie, I recommend it. It's cheesy at times, but that's where I get the idea for the last part of this chapter.**

* * *

Zelda fought with Agahnim for the better part of the hour, before deciding that it was in her best interest to comply with the beast's order and go to dinner. Agahnim washed and combed Zelda's hair for her, commenting how brilliant the golden color looked when pampered. The indigo dress she was ordered to wear had a cowl neck, but Agahnim produced a matching jacket to better keep her warm.

He then lead her out of the room and down a long hallway, lined with fearsome suits of armor. He couldn't help describing the architecture as he went. "You'll see here, My Lady, that the castle is considered Gothic in design, but it in fact retains a Romanesque feel. The ceilings are..."

She tuned him out, turning her attention to the strange statue at her right. It was some kind of demon or elf, carved from obsidian. White lines radiated out from a diamond in its chest, matching a smaller diamond on its forehead. The statue's hair and eyes were carved from moonstone, and despite its grim expression, Zelda couldn't help studying the face. Until it winked at her.

"AHHH!"

Agahnim whipped around to find Zelda crawling away in fright. He looked to the cause, and immediately scowled. "Ghirahim!"

The demon statue laughed before dismounting its pedestal. "What? I only winked at the maiden, is that a crime?" He smiled, showing a row of pointed white fangs. "She's just too adorable, I couldn't keep still any longer."

"You know the Master will be cross with you..."

"Yeah I don't care. Hello cutie. What's your name?" the one called Ghirahim asked the trembling maiden. "I'm the one in charge of making sure the castle stays beautiful, so having someone as beautiful as you is sure to strike my fancy."

Zelda continued to cower, until Agahnim came over and helped her up. "Please excuse him, My Lady. Ghirahim is the Master's valet, but his unofficial title is that of groundskeeper. He is harmless."

"B-but... a demon..."

Ghirahim shrugged his shoulders. "You don't find my dark skin appealing? Meh, can't please everyone. Just wait until you see how I look when-"

"We mustn't keep the Master waiting," Agahnim hastily interrupted. "Ghirahim, report to the dining hall and assist Veran at once."

Zelda clung to Agahnim's arm as Ghirahim departed, wincing when the demon winked at her. "Is he always like that? And who's Veran?"

"Veran is our cook. Her and her son Vaati are lovely people, despite their appearances, so I believe you will enjoy their company. As for Ghirahim, well, I'm afraid his ways take time to accept. If he continues to make uncouth remarks toward you, I will have the Master intervene," Agahnim assured her as they arrived at the dining hall.

Zelda was ushered into the hall by Ghirahim, and plunked down at the front of the table. "You stay put, chickee, while I get you some tea." Agahnim sighed at the display but then excused himself, leaving Zelda alone.

"...Hour's up," she mumbled into her lap, hoping that the beast had forgotten. But of course he hadn't. This whole castle was something out of a nightmare, and Zelda knew she would receive no breaks. She continued lamenting her fate, until the door creaked open. Looking up, she met the eyes of her captor.

The beast took the seat next to her, and called for the meal. An insectoid woman with fairy wings and raven black hair placed domed serving plates in front of them, and Ghirahim followed with Zelda's tea. The last addition was a bread basket, brought in by a little boy in a purple hood and cape.

"Veran, Vaati, dismissed. Ghirahim, wine."

"Yes Master," the three shouted in unison, ducking out. Zelda kept her head down, trying her best to avoid eye contact with her captor. It didn't work.

"You are being rather rude for someone benefiting from my hospitality," the beast growled, taking the wine flask from Ghirahim. "Speak."

Zelda wrung her napkin in her hands. "I want to go home, and be with my father. He's all alone without me. Can't you understand how he must feel?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then you'll let me go?" Zelda sat up, thinking she got through to the beast, but the scowl on his face made her slink back into her chair. There was no way he'd be releasing her. His only response was to pull the cover from her plate and push it towards her.

They ate in silence, until Zelda could stomach no more. She was pleasantly surprised by how the beast consumed his food. He used his hands for parts of the meal, but also used utensils on the smaller things. He favored the wine a little much, but at least he was not forcing her to finish the plate.

"...I can't let you leave the castle," the beast said, setting down his empty glass. "I need you here. I want you to marry me."

If Zelda had been drinking, she would have spit it out. "You _what?!_ Did you just say-"

"I said I need a wife."

Zelda pushed back from the table. "How could I marry you? You're not human. You're keeping me here against my will. Goddesses, I don't even know your name!"

"My name is Ganondorf," the beast responded. "And so what that I'm not human. I'm not asking you to bear children, only to marry me."

Startled, Zelda stood and made for the door. Ganondorf leaned over and grabbed her arm, but Zelda pulled back and slapped him in the face. "I will honor my promise to stay here in my father's place. But something like this is too far. You can ask me every night, and my answer will be the same- I will never marry you!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: My apologies for the long wait. Hopefully it won't be so long between chapters...

I think I'm going to stick more to the original fairy tale than the movies, though I do want to have Link be involved. I like Zelda as an only child, though.

(Also, look up astoralexander on society6 and buy that Ganon/Zelda painting because HELLO)

* * *

Zelda ran down the corridor, tears streaming from her eyes. After several bad turns and missed passages she finally found the bedroom, and threw herself onto the mattress in a crying fit. She was so upset that she failed to notice Agahnim was in the room, tending to the wardrobe.

"My Lady? Oh dear, what's wrong? Did something happen?" He sat down beside Zelda and rubbed her back as she sobbed, until she eventually calmed down. Once she was finished crying he brought her a glass of water, and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders to keep her warm.

"What happened?"

"...I had hoped I wouldn't be turned into a concubine, but that's exactly what your master wants. He's not just cowardly, he's insensitive. Marry him? How could I marry such a terrible monster?!"

Agahnim recoiled in surprise. "Master asked you to marry him? That's why you're upset? Oh, I don't think that's such a terrible idea... I wouldn't do it right away, of course, but maybe after you adjust to life here you could consider it. We would love for you to become the lady of the house..."

Zelda whimpered, staring past Agahnim to the rose that laid on the window sill. "Papa..." Just then the cold wintry wind rattled the window pane, and Zelda's eyes went as wide as saucers. "Oh no... You sent him out in this weather without a horse! That cough he had, it could be pneumonia!"

Without wasting another second Zelda leapt off the bed and ran out the door, down the corridor, and toward the exit, with Agahnim panicking and following close behind. "My Lady, wait! You can't go out now! That storm is picking up and you'll catch your death in that outfit! Please, stop!"

Zelda ignored Agahnim's protests and bolted through the main entrance, finding Link's horse in a small stable nearby. She then took off down the path into the forest, keeping her eyes open for anyone collapsed along the road. She didn't make it more than a mile before a small creature spooked the horse, causing it to veer off the path into a low hanging branch, knocking her off its back into the snow. The horse took off, and Zelda lost consciousness.

* * *

Her head was foggy, but amongst the fog Zelda dreamt of a man. He was strikingly different from the men she had seen in the village; tall and solidly built, with copper colored hair and skin as tan as leather. He was carrying her somewhere, and he seemed so stern...

_"...Why did you break your promise?"_

Huh? Was he talking to her?

_"My promise?"_

_"You said you would remain in the castle. And yet you tried to escape."_

Zelda furrowed her brow. That's not what she was doing. She had to make sure her father made it home.

_"Your father was sent home, as agreed. That end of the bargain was upheld. You need to uphold your end of the deal."_

Whoever this man was, he was very preoccupied with her confinement.

_"...If you are unhappy with your accommodations, they can be changed. Or your dresses, you can have more. Whatever you could ask for, you'll get. So please reconsider the proposal."_

On that note Zelda woke, startled by the dream and even more startled by the beast hovering over her. She tried to sit up but her back and shoulders screamed in pain, and her left arm wouldn't move.

"My arm won't work," she wheezed, tears coming to her eyes.

Ganondorf turned his attention from the nasty knot on her head to her shoulder, where he could see a bump in the skin. Letting out a snort, he motioned to the side where Agahnim and Ghirahim were waiting with medical supplies. When Agahnim stepped forward and saw the shoulder he cringed, but then moved to Zelda's right and held her cheek.

The beast then took Zelda's left arm and wrenched it back up into her shoulder blade, making her scream out in agony but successfully resetting her dislocated shoulder. After allowing her to weep into Agahnim's lap for a few more minutes, Ganondorf resumed his ministrations. He finished cleaning the knot on her head and some cuts around her neck, then gathered a glass and held it out to her lips.

"Wha... sniff... what's this?"

"Herbal tea with a sedative," he answered.

Zelda looked alarmed. "Sedative? For what?"

"'For what?' So I can knock you out and have my way with you. What the hell do you think? _You fell off a horse._ Do you actually want to be awake right now?" Ganondorf scoffed at Zelda's horrified face and held the tea out again, growling when she refused to drink.

After watching the struggle for a few moments, Agahnim stood and moved to his master's side. "Master, if I may have a word?"

"What?!"

"The poor girl is probably scared," he explained. "She's in pain from the fall, yes, but we don't know what she saw while she was unconscious. The relief of sleep may not be worth it to her. Besides, this is an opportunity for you. Talk her through her pain. Remember what I told you about getting to know someone?"

Ganondorf grumbled, but caved and sat the tea aside. "Fine. Ghirahim, go fetch that bottle of painkiller I have in my chambers."

Ghirahim stood up from his slouch. "Huh? But that stuff'll knock _you_ out cold. You give that to her, she won't be able to feel her own teeth!"

"JUST GET IT."

"Yes, Master!" Ghirahim flew out of the room and returned with a bright blue bottle. Agahnim took it and swirled a medicine spoon in the concoction, and mixed only the residue left behind into a cup of water. This time Zelda accepted the drink, so the two servants tidied up their supplies and left their master to converse with his patient.

"...Why did you run away?"

Zelda was still in pain and her head was a fog, but she managed to snap back a retort. "I wasn't running away. I just wanted to make sure Papa got home safely..."

"Tch," Ganondorf snorted, "I kept my end of the deal. Zant took your old man back to the village the very same night you agreed to stay. Look, he's alive if you don't believe me."

The beast grabbed a hand mirror from the table beside the bed, and shoved it in Zelda's face. As she looked at it, the reflection in the glass swirled away to reveal the interior of her house. Sure enough, her father was sitting at the table, crying over a framed picture of her.

"See? Alive. Your heroics were for naught." The image made Zelda begin crying, which confused Ganondorf. "What? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"...You don't understand. We only have each other. He misses me, and he's worried that you're torturing me."

"I'm not going to torture you. Why can't you accept that?"

By now the painkiller had started working, and Zelda could barely keep her eyes open. "Huh... no... trick..."

"I didn't trick you, Agahnim must have just underestimated the dose. Just go to sleep." With that Ganondorf snuffed the candles in the room, and the last thing Zelda saw before she went under was the glow of his golden eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

In her dreams, Zelda once again saw the tall man with the copper hair. This time he was tending to the rose bush with a solemn look on his face. Zelda came over and watched as he pruned back the dead branches, all the while scowling and shaking his head.

_"If he was going to go through the trouble of taking one for you, he should have taken a good one. You deserve more than a blemished rose."_

She couldn't help her curiosity. _"Why does the beast care so much about this rose bush?"_

_"...It's a symbol of his arrogance. He was warned once, that he needed to think of others. He didn't listen, and it cost him. Now he has this bush as a permanent reminder that life is fragile, and that a little care goes a long way. Though, roses are much easier to care for than people."_

Zelda stayed silent, until the man turned and stared her down. She looked to meet his gaze, and found he had the same golden eyes as the ones she saw right before falling asleep.

_"He likes you."_

She was caught off guard. _"Huh?"_

_"He may not act like it, but he really does. You're not afraid of him, and he admires that. A girl came across the castle once before, and the second she saw him, she screamed bloody murder and fainted. You, sure you were frightened when you thought he was going to rape you, but once that was cleared up, you actually stood and argued with him. And to think you survived dinner without busting into a fit of the vapors over his eating habits."_

After thinking it over, Zelda realized what he said was true, the only time she showed any true fear over Ganondorf was in the tower during their first meeting. She didn't like his behavior one bit, but visually there was nothing terrifying about him. She could almost stomach him... if only his disposition wasn't so sour.

_"...Maybe if you spend some time with him, you'll rethink your answer to his proposal."_

Once again Zelda woke with a start, though this time she was more annoyed than alarmed. Why did she keep dreaming about this mysterious man, and why did he keep trying to get her to rethink her decision? Choosing to focus on the real world instead of her dreams, Zelda craned her neck to look out the window. Only someone had drawn the bed curtains closed, and in her state of weakness, Zelda couldn't reach over and pull them aside. "Rats..."

"Rats?! MAMA, RATS!"

Zelda was startled by the sudden panic, though after a few seconds she heard a hush and a smacked bottom. The curtains then pulled back to reveal the insectoid woman from dinner, and her monocular little boy.

"Good morning, My Lady, I hope you are feeling better. My apologies if this little brat startled you, I told him to behave..."

"But Mama, I don't like rats!"

"Shush! My name is Veran and he is Vaati. I am in charge of the kitchen and the pantry, so if you need anything at all, please let me know and I'll fetch it. I was just in the middle of replenishing the tea and snacks in your cupboard, would you like me to get you anything? How about a nice bowl of porridge?"

"That will be fine," Zelda answered.

"Excellent. Though I think you should get out of bed and come eat down in the kitchen. Too much laying around is bad for recovery," Veran chided, and pulled back Zelda's blanket. Though when she saw Zelda's attire, she began to seethe.

"WHAT?! Those idiots, they took your jacket off but never bothered to remove your soiled dinner gown? Three men and barely a whole brain between them... Vaati, go into the wardrobe and get out one of the dresses that looks like Mommy's."

Vaati returned with a simple blue dress, much like the dress Zelda arrived in. Veran helped Zelda sit up and get out of the dirty clothes, then cleaned her up and helped her into the dress. "Wow, Mama, she's pretty! Is she gonna live here with us now?"

Veran ignored her little boy's excitement, and scooted Zelda to the edge of the bed. Zelda was able to stand once Veran helped her up, though her back still ached terribly. After taking a few steps around the room, the three started for the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm telling you, you have to be calm and complaisant. If she says she doesn't like something, don't start arguing with her because you happen to like it. Agree with her. Please her. Pleasure her, if you get the chance..."

"Ghirahim, don't be so vulgar," Agahnim snapped, after serving his master a glass of cider. The three of them were currently in the kitchen working on improving their social skills, so that they might succeed in getting Zelda to accept the marriage proposal.

"She's not going to say yes," Ganondorf snarled. "She will keep her word and stay, but she'll probably pout about it the whole time. She thinks I'm a beast. What girl in her right mind is going to love a beast?"

"Who needs love? Tons of people marry without love, and they lead happy lives."

"It doesn't work that way, Ghirahim," Agahnim interrupted. "The curse will only be lifted if Master can earn the love of an innocent. Zelda is innocent, there is no question. Earning her love is the hard part. Even if she agrees to the marriage, there is no guarantee she is doing it because she loves him. She might feel coerced."

Ganondorf suddenly snorted, startling his two associates. "Why does everyone think I'm trying to force myself on the girl? That is literally never going to happen. Ever."

Agahnim and Ghirahim made to answer, when the kitchen door opened and in walked Veran, Zelda, and Vaati. Agahnim immediately pulled out the softest chair he could find, and helped Zelda sit down at the table since it was obvious she was still aching.

While Veran, Vaati, and Ghirahim disappeared to make some breakfast, Agahnim decided it was an excellent opportunity for Ganondorf to get to know Zelda. He urged his master to sit at the table with her, and to make some small talk.

Ganondorf stayed quiet and watched Zelda stare at her lap, until Agahnim finally nudged him along. "Uh... Does it hurt?"

Agahnim wanted to slap his forehead at such a comment, but Zelda didn't seem to mind answering. "Somewhat, yes. But Veran said it's good to move around so I don't get stiff."

"Oh, okay. ...Do you like hunting?"

"Not particularly, no."

"I see. How about belly dancing?"

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "I don't even know what that is."

"It's a traditional style of dance done by my people, using the torso and hips," Ganondorf explained. "Veran was pretty good at it, Agahnim too, though they haven't done it in a while. Ghirahim used to teach it but he quit taking students when he switched to his new weirdo dance style. Do you dance?"

Zelda shook her head in the negative. She could tell that Ganondorf was enjoying talking about his pastimes, so she tried to contribute. "I'm afraid I'm not very good at dancing, but I do know how to play some musical instruments. I can play the lyre."

"That wouldn't help, most of the music you need is percussion or-" Ganondorf stopped his rebuttal when he saw Agahnim glaring at him. "Or, maybe not. Lyre music is nice, too."

Veran entered with breakfast, so Agahnim took the opportunity to drop a stealth hint in his master's ear while Zelda was distracted. "Ask her what she likes, not if she likes something. Get her to tell you."

Ganondorf waited until Veran finished serving the porridge, and then until Zelda got a few bites in before springing his next question. "So, uh... what do you like to do? Sew? Paint?"

"Actually, I like reading."

Agahnim, Ghirahim, and Veran all looked up from their tasks and turned to their master, who had a look of intrigue brewing on his face. "Reading, huh? That's not exactly a popular hobby for a young girl such as yourself."

Zelda shrugged. "I know. The people in the village say I'm odd, and that I read because I can't think for myself."

"Finish your breakfast," Ganondorf snorted, smirking as Zelda turned back to her bowl. "When you're done, I have something to show you."


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't get too excited, you probably won't like what's in here anyway," Ganondorf said as he led Zelda down the hall toward a dark doorway. "Now close your eyes."

"What is it that you're showing me, and why do you think I won't like it?" Zelda didn't want to play along initially, but then the words of the man in her dreams came back to her. Perhaps he was trying to be friendly, and less of a beast. It wasn't right for her to just ignore him, then. So she did as he asked, and closed her eyes in anticipation. There was the click of a door opening, and the rustle of a curtain being drawn back. Ganondorf put his hands on her shoulders, and gently pulled her inside.

"Alright, open them."

When Zelda opened her eyes, she thought she would fall over. Hundreds of books over dozens of shelves... It was a split level library, with cozy furniture, a fireplace, and large windows for light. There were even several large lamps for nighttime reading.

"The ones on the left are all histories and treatises," Ganondorf explained. "Dry stuff, but it might be interesting. The right is all fiction. Top level has action, science, and sports; bottom level has romance and fantasy. Though, I'm not sure what all you'll find in that section, I tend to stay out of it..."

"This is... this is amazing... How did you come by so many books?" Zelda asked, wandering over to a shelf and marveling at the contents. Some titles she recognized, others ranged from decades old volumes to crisp new tomes.

"I'm a king. I've inherited some of them, stolen some of them, commissioned some, things like that," Ganondorf answered. "Like most of the stuff in the castle. ...You know, if you married me, all this would become yours."

Zelda stopped in her grazing, and gripped the decorative apron on the front of her dress. "...No, thank you," she eked out, and lowered her head.

"May I ask why you refuse? Is it just because I'm not human?"

"That's not it," Zelda admitted, and turned toward the window. "I... I want to marry for love. Both you, and Link, you're trying to bait me with status and trinkets that I don't need. Admittedly, you frightened me the first time you asked, but I understand you a little better now. And you helped me yesterday, thank you. But that's not enough. I may come to like you one day, but I certainly won't if you keep pestering me like Link."

Ganondorf growled. "Who's this Link? Has he been harassing you?

"He's our neighbor," she explained. "He would come over to our house every day and ask me to go out with him, despite my many refusals. The last time I saw him he told me it was time for me to find a husband, and that he was the best prospect I had."

Ganondorf realized from Zelda's body language that Link's actions made her extremely uncomfortable. "I see... You have my word, I won't ask you again."

Zelda was surprised, and turned back to the beast. "What did you say?"

"I said I won't ask you anymore. I didn't realize this was something that hurt you. I've said many times before I will not force myself on you, and I mean it. It will be enough if you just keep your word and stay with us. You don't have to marry me," Ganondorf replied, coaxing a smile out of the girl.

* * *

From the second level of the library, Agahnim and Ghirahim watched as their master apologized to Zelda. "I can't believe he did that!" Ghirahim grumbled, throwing his arms up in a huff. "What hope do we have of her breaking the spell now that he won't ask her to marry him anymore?"

"I don't think we have anything to worry about," Agahnim answered with a smile.

"What are you talking about? If they don't get married, they won't spend time together as husband and wife, they won't fall in love, and we won't change back to our normal forms! You like being a wraith?"

Agahnim pulled Ghirahim's ears and positioned his face over the railing, for a clear view of the floor below. While Ghirahim had been complaining, he missed Zelda asking Ganondorf to read to her. The two were now sitting in front of the fireplace, Zelda leaning against his shoulder as he read aloud from a story about the three Golden Goddesses.

"Master seems to be doing a good job without our interference," Agahnim explained, letting go of Ghirahim's ears. "You may think giving up the proposal was a step backward, but it gained enough of the Lady's trust that she is willing to be friendly with him. If we let him continue on like this, it may take longer but he will surely earn a place in her heart."

"...Well fine. But I hope it's sooner rather than later," Ghirahim admitted.


	8. Chapter 8

_"The two of you have been getting to know each other, haven't you? That's good."_

Zelda found herself dreaming about the copper haired man again, though this time they were in a room she had never seen before. Furniture was tossed around, the wallpaper was ripped, and garbage was strewn everywhere. The entire room was a cluttered mess, and yet amid the disarray there was a planter full of freshly cut roses.

_"They're beautiful,"_ she said after a quick inhale, _"but why are they amongst such disorder?"_

_"To which do you refer, the roses or yourself?"_

Like so many times before, Zelda woke with his smirk as the last thing in her head. She grumbled and rolled over, burying her face and cursing the fact that the mystery man always got the last word. She wanted to go back into the dream and give him a piece of her mind, but then again she didn't always dream about him. There was never any pattern for when he'd show up.

Deciding it was best to ignore him and move on, Zelda yawned and rolled back over to stare at the ceiling. Despite a good two months passing since being introduced to the library, she was still as thrilled about it as she was on day one. She spent most of the previous day reading, and consequently fell asleep in the middle of a good romance. Judging by the large robe that served as her blanket, Ganondorf must have found her and laid her on the daybed.

Choosing to wear the robe for extra warmth, Zelda got up off the daybed and exited the library. It was just before dawn, so the castle was filled with a dark blue tint. She lit a candle and started back toward her room, when a previously unseen stairwell caught her eye. It was hidden in the shadow behind an archway, and had she been coming the other way she wouldn't even see it. Remembering the unfamiliar room in her dream, she decided to explore and see where it led.

The stairs carried Zelda to a corridor full of intricate tapestries, many depicting scenes of war. The further she went down the hall, the more specific the tapestries became, with one figure in particular taking prominence. A large warrior atop a black horse, with flaming red hair and intricately decorated armor... There was one last tapestry at the end of the hall, but it had been covered over with a large cloth. Zelda peeked behind it and discovered it was a portrait of the warrior, but her candle was too weak to make out his face.

At the end of the corridor was a large door, and Zelda was adventurous enough to open it. Inside was the room from her dream, upturned furniture and all. Zelda tiptoed through the mess, wondering how she could have dreamed it so accurately, when she realized that she was not alone. In the opposite corner, Ganondorf was curled up on a bed, fast asleep and oblivious to her presence.

Zelda came over and stood beside the bed, watching him sleep. He always acted so angry during the day, so it was a rare chance to see him peaceful. There was a vase full of roses on the nightstand, another change for him, but in line with her dream. The whole thing was cute to Zelda, so she blew out her candle and climbed onto the bed next to Ganondorf. Her jostling of the bed made him shift in his sleep, eventually rolling over and draping his arm over her back. She giggled at this snuggling and closed her eyes, deciding that she could nap for a little while longer.

* * *

Ganondorf was having a restless sleep, but halfway through his ailments disappeared. When he woke he discovered the reason, as he lowered his head and got a snout full of blonde curls.

"What the...?"

Zelda yawned and stretched, before brushing her hair out of her face. "...Sorry, sometimes my hair gets everywhere."

"What are you doing in my bed?!" he demanded.

"Sleeping...?"

"You were sleeping in the library," he retorted, his surprised tone replaced with a playful one as he wrapped his arms around her back and rolled her so she was on his stomach. "This is trespassing."

"In my defense, the door was unlocked and you never told me not to explore the castle," Zelda replied, laying her head on Ganondorf's shoulder. "Why's your room so messy?"

"Because I'm not a clean person," he said dryly.

"Now that's a lie," Zelda said, sitting up and poking Ganondorf in the belly. "I've watched you; at dinner, when we read in the library, out in the garden... Even when you don't think I'm watching, you usually take care not to destroy everything. Those roses, too, look how neatly you cut and collected them. I know you don't want to act like a beast, so why do you make your room like one? And who is that on the tapestries out in the hallway?"

"No one," Ganondorf sneered, and got out of bed to go stand on the balcony. Zelda realized that she upset him, so she quietly got up and began picking up the trash as penance. When Ganondorf realized what she was doing, he sighed and stopped her. "You don't have to do that... I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"Make it up to me over breakfast, then," Zelda said with a smile, and motioned for the door.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: You may or may not have noticed I added a cover image. The doll is actually a perfect representation of how I imagine Zelda to look in this story. (You can search for the "Caroline Abbott" American Girl doll if you'd like to see more.) The Lotso bear is because I don't have any dolls of Ganon that are big enough for the pose I wanted. XD

* * *

"...This castle is enchanted, isn't it?"

Ganondorf looked up from his breakfast with a start, finding Zelda returning a wide eyed, innocent looking smile. The last time she asked a similar question, he snapped at her; he definitely didn't want to do that again, but he also didn't want to answer truthfully. "Why do you think that?" he mumbled, stalling for time.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe because Vaati made a remark the other day about missing the days when he would race someone named Zant around the gardens," Zelda answered. "He said it's hard to run when you don't have any feet. And every so often I'll hear Ghirahim whining about how ebony doesn't do his complexion justice."

"We are who we are," he replied. "Some accept that, others don't."

"I see." Zelda returned to her breakfast, choosing to drop the subject. Whatever happened to cause his obsession with the rose bush must have had an effect on the rest of the castle, especially if this was such a sour subject. But then again, all she was going off of were visions from a mystery dream man. All of this could just be her imagination at work.

"...Spring will be here soon."

Zelda was too immersed in her thoughts that she missed Ganondorf's words. "Huh?"

"I said spring will be here soon, and that means we can go out and overhaul the garden. Do you like planting?"

"Oh, yes," she mumbled. "Papa and I used to always plant the new crops together after the land thawed out..."

Ganondorf quickly realized Zelda was on the verge of tears. She very obviously missed her father, but now it seemed she realized he would have trouble taking care of himself without her around. With that in mind, he came to a heavy decision. "...If I let you go to him, do you think he'd be willing to come and stay here with us?"

Zelda dropped her spoon as she processed his words. "You... you would let me go?"

"I'd expect you to return," he added, "whether your father comes or not. I've... We've grown accustomed to your presence here. Plus you said you would stay. If your father says he doesn't want to come back with you, I'll just have Zant keep watching him."

"Zant?"

"My chauffeur. He's the one who took your father back home, and I've had him watch your house to make sure the old man doesn't get sick. I kept him away from the castle because, well, I didn't want him frightening you. He's rough to look at."

Zelda rose from her chair and sat in Ganondorf's lap, then gave him a big hug. "You have no idea how grateful I am for this," she mumbled, unable to hold back her emotions. Ganondorf rubbed her back and let her sniffle into his shoulder, until she was calm enough to continue. "...Papa may not understand that you've changed. He may be scared."

"If he wants to remain in his home, that is his right," Ganondorf replied, running his fingers through her hair. "Go to him, and stay for one week. On the eighth day, return to me. You'll be taking my heart with you when you leave, Zelda, and if you don't return, I won't know how to keep going."

Blushing, Zelda leaned up and kissed Ganondorf's cheek. "I promise I will return, even if Papa chooses not to come with me. You've been far kinder than anyone's ever been toward me, and I value your friendship."

"Go and pack your things, then," he said, and watched her depart. As he did so, Agahnim and Ghirahim joined him from the kitchen.

"Way to go, Master!" Ghirahim cheered. "I saw that kiss, she's coming around, isn't she? Won't be long before I'm organizing a wedding, huh?"

"...I let her go."

"You WHAT?!"

"Ghirahim, calm down," Agahnim hissed. "Master? Is it true the Lady will be leaving us?"

"Yes," Ganondorf answered. "She misses her father, so I told her to go to him. But she made a promise to return in one week, and I know she will honor that promise."

"I understand, Master. If you will excuse me, I will go and help our princess with her packing," Agahnim said, and departed the room.

* * *

Zelda tightened her cloak as she rode through the forest. It was an emotional parting when she left the castle, but she knew that the quicker she left, the quicker she would return. But she did have one small comfort- before leaving, Ganondorf had given her his magic mirror, allowing her to look back to the castle at any time.

It was night by the time Zelda arrived home, so she quietly stabled the horse and went inside. "Papa...? Are you home? Papa?"

Daphnes was upstairs in his room, saying his prayers, when he thought he heard someone walking around downstairs. Scared that he was being robbed, he gathered his meager savings into his coin purse and threw it down the stairs. "I am an old man and this is all I have, please take it and spare my life...!"

When Zelda heard the sound of rupees clanging down the steps, she immediately understood. "No, Papa, it's me!" Grabbing a candle from the table and lighting it, she hurriedly ran upstairs to meet him. "Papa!"

"...Pumpkin? My baby, is that really you?" Daphnes rubbed his eyes, before jumping up and embracing Zelda. "Oh, precious, you've come back!" After a few moments of happy tears, he sat back and took a good look at her. "Oh my little girl, you look so regal! If only your mother could see how beautiful you've grown... Listen to me, we've been apart less than six months and I'm acting like I haven't seen you in years..."

"It feels like longer, Papa," Zelda added with a hug. "I missed you so much."

"And I you, dear... How did you escape from that horrible beast?"

"I didn't escape, Papa, and that's what I've come to tell you," she explained. "The beast's name is Ganondorf, and he's actually very kind and gentle."

"Gentle?!" Daphnes couldn't hide his shock, but he trusted his daughter and knew she would explain her words. "I'm sorry, please continue."

"He let me come to you because I miss you, and because spring will be here soon and I know you won't be able to handle all the garden work on your own." Zelda took a deep breath, then asked, "Papa, will you please come back to the castle with me?"

"What? You want me to go back to that dreary castle?"

"Oh Papa, it's not dreary," Zelda said, and pulled the mirror out of her dress pocket. "Look, this mirror can show us whatever I ask it to. Mirror, please show me the library." The mirror answered, and showed Zelda an image of Agahnim returning a few stray books to their shelves. "Look, Papa, there's an enormous library, full of books on nearly every subject imaginable!"

Daphnes studied the joy on his daughter's face, and knew that deep down, she felt more at home in the castle than she did in their little farmhouse. "Zelda, do you like it there? Are you truly happy living in the seclusion of that castle?"

Zelda considered her father's question, and found that everything she missed about her home was transplantable. Her father, her mementos... She was born and raised in this house, but it was just a shelter. "...Papa, if you think about it, I've already been in seclusion. Everyone in town thinks I'm strange, because I do things that little girls don't do. I help you with your inventions, I do the farm work, I read books. Most of the time I stayed indoors. I can stay here with you and be lonely, or we could return to the castle where we would have friends. Ganondorf may frighten you, but you would like Agahnim and Ghirahim. Veran is a good cook, and her son Vaati loves building things. No one would mock us."

"...When you put it that way, what right do I have to disrupt my daughter's happiness?" Daphnes replied with a smile, and drew Zelda into an embrace. "How long do I have to pack up my things and say goodbye to my house?"

"Oh, Papa!" Zelda squeezed him back, elated that he agreed to return with her. "I promised Ganondorf that I'd return within a week, so we must be back on time."

"Alright, honey, I think I can manage that. Now come, you've given me enough excitement for one night. Off to bed."

"Goodnight, Papa." Zelda helped Daphnes into bed and kissed his forehead, then retreated downstairs to clean the scattered rupees from the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I just want to preface this by saying I like Link. I actually have more merchandise of him than I do of any other Legend of Zelda character. That said, every story has to have a villain and unfortunately he is the villain of this one.

* * *

Day seven of Zelda's leave had arrived, and Daphnes was just about finished packing his belongings. He and Zelda had decided it was best that they not alert anyone in the village that they were leaving, on the off chance that they decided to follow them or bother the castle. So they quietly loaded their things onto Daphnes cart, cleaned up the house, and prepared to leave.

"Have you thought of what to do with the chickens?" Zelda asked, as she sat in the kitchen packing her father's favorite tools.

"Yes, I took them down to Mr. Mercer yesterday as a gift and said we were downsizing," Daphnes replied from the other side of the table. "Told him we had far too many to keep, and that I owed him for all he's done for us in the past."

"Oh, good." Zelda finished with the tools, and gathered up a few more bags to take out to the cart. "As soon as we load up these last few bags, we just need to make one last sweep of the house and we'll be on our way."

Zelda gathered the bags and headed toward the door, when it suddenly burst open in her face. In walked Link, followed by a few of his cronies. He looked at the bags in her arms and at the empty room around her, then violently grabbed her arm.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Daphnes shouted and rose from his seat to help Zelda, before being restrained by one of the cronies. "Release my daughter at once!"

"You thieving little snake," Link growled, gripping Zelda's arms. "You steal my property, disappear for damn near six months, then when you finally come back you pack up all your shit to disappear again? I don't think so."

"Get your hands off me!" Zelda hissed, but was silenced as Link slapped her hard.

"Don't you speak unless I give you permission! You know, I'm tired of you always coming around, acting all cutesy and loving when you need something, then refusing me when I want a little womanly comfort. You're MY woman, and it's time you learn your place!"

"Let go!"

Link scoffed, and stared her down. "Look at you... Wearing clothes clearly out of your class, backsassing, and- what's this? What the hell is this?" Link grabbed Zelda's left hand and focused on the ring she was wearing. It was a simple silver band with a small ruby, that she had received as a get well present after her fall.

"What the hell, you let some other man claim you? MY WOMAN? WHO?"

"I don't belong to you!" Zelda screamed, and kicked at Link's legs. Link shoved her back against the wall, seething.

"Hey boss, when we found your stolen horse, it was roaming around in the forest," one of the cronies chimed in.

The other crony nodded. "Yeah, I heard there's another path you can follow, but it leads to a haunted grove where a monster who eats children dwells."

Link snorted. "...You mean that old abandoned castle? Someone's actually living there?" He turned back to Zelda and squeezed her chin. "Well, it would explain this regency getup. Looks like I'll just have to go show this fool what happens when he touches my property."

"No!" Zelda put up a fight as Link dragged her and her father out of the house and into the yard. One of the cronies opened the storm cellar and threw Daphnes in, then Link stepped up to do the same.

"I will deal with the two of you when I return. I could have you flogged and branded for the theft of my horse, be thankful all I want is my right of consortium," Link growled, causing Zelda to gasp in disgust. "Now, since I don't need you following me..."

In the blink of an eye, Link pulled a switch from his belt and smacked Zelda across the head, knocking her unconscious. Daphnes was able to catch her as she fell into the cellar, but he couldn't do much more as the doors were quickly closed on him.

* * *

"Ugh..." Zelda woke sick to her stomach, but collected her thoughts and sat up as quickly as she could.

"Easy, honey, you were hit pretty badly," Daphnes said, gently guiding Zelda's head back into his lap.

"How long have I been out?"

"Well, I'm not too sure... It's been at least a day..."

"A day?!" Zelda jumped to her feet, and once the dizziness wore off ran to the cellar door. She pushed against it, but it wouldn't budge. "Ugh, open!"

Daphnes watched as Zelda got more frantic, and eventually had to pull her back. "It's no use, honey... They jammed the door with steel bars, I couldn't get through."

"Hic... I promised...! I told him I wouldn't be late!" Zelda collapsed against her father and began mumbling, until she realized she still had the magic mirror in her dress pocket. "Mirror... is he okay? Let me see..."

The mirror fogged and swirled, eventually revealing an image of the garden. Ganondorf was hunched over in front of the rose bush, his breathing slow. He looked up to the sky and sighed, then sat down on the ground and buried his head in his knees. For a proud creature like him, the heartbreak was obvious.

The image made Zelda hysterical, and she leapt out of her father's arms to resume pounding against the cellar door. Surprisingly, after several minutes of pounding, someone came over and started removing the bars. The door opened up, and the two were greeted by a pair of orange, pupil-less eyes set in a narrow gray face.

"Here you are..."

"Great Golden Goddesses!" Daphnes shouted.

Putting her fright aside, Zelda studied the strange face. "Sniff... are you... Zant?"

"Yeah, and we have to hurry. I think Master might be in trouble," Zant said, helping Zelda and Daphnes out of the cellar. He then threw a black ball onto the ground, turning it into a blue and black swirl. "Quick, into the portal."


	11. Chapter 11

Zelda and Daphnes followed Zant into the portal, and emerged right in front of the castle. There were three horses milling around the gate, and the front door was wide open. Zelda immediately ran for the entrance, but Zant caught her arm.

"Hold it, girl! It might be dangerous."

"Let go of me, I have to go to him!" Zelda broke free of Zant's grasp and ran into the castle, though it was dark and the usual lamps were unlit. Due to the darkness, Zelda had a hard time making out her path, and eventually tripped over something large and slick while making her way to the garden. "Oww..."

"...Princess?"

Zelda stopped rubbing her bruised knee when she recognized the voice. "Ghirahim?"

At the snap of few fingers the sconce above Zelda burst into light, revealing a battered and winded Ghirahim sitting against the wall. The object Zelda had tripped over was one of Link's cronies, dead from a small black dagger embedded in the arteries of the leg.

"Sorry you had to see that mess, honey, I couldn't get him to stop any other wa-"

"Oh, Ghirahim!" Zelda cut him off by pulling him into her arms and quickly checking for open wounds. Once she was finished, she pulled back, and took his hands. "Are you okay? What happened to you?"

"Those guys showed up here," he explained, as Zant and Daphnes caught up with Zelda. "Three of them, this one and two others. Vaati was playing on the staircase when they burst in the door, thankfully the poor kid knew enough to hide. I bumped into him and he told me what happened, so I used what magic I had to warp him to safety. Then I came to confront them, but there was only this one. I would have gone after the others, but..."

"Shh..." Zelda comforted, and removed her shawl to wrap it around his shoulders.

"I'll stay with him, you two go on," Daphnes offered, so Zelda and Zant continued down the corridor towards the garden. Along the way they found many upturned and broken pieces of furniture, worrying Zelda even more.

Finally making their way to the garden entrance, Zelda burst through the door and ran straight to the rose bush, yet Ganondorf was nowhere to be found. Instead she found Agahnim lying in the snow a few yards away, with the other crony standing over him. Zant immediately ran forward and tackled the man, engaging him.

Zelda hurried and rolled Agahnim over so he could breathe, and dragged him over to a bench. "No, no this can't be happening! Agahnim...?"

Agahnim slowly opened his eyes, a terrible headache clouding his thoughts. "Is that really you, My Lady, or was I hit harder than I thought?"

"It's me," she said, fighting off tears. "Where is Ganondorf?"

"I don't know, I thought he was here so I was coming to warn him of the attack." Agahnim looked over towards his attacker, and saw Zant approaching with bloodied knuckles.

"He won't be bothering anyone for a while," Zant boasted. "Where's the last one?"

"He must be looking for Ganondorf," Zelda answered, and sprung up from her crouch. "We have to warn him!"

"Let's get your father and regroup, first," Zant suggested, motioning for Zelda to calm down. "Master can take care of himself, especially against one puny human."

"No! You don't understand!" Zelda's tone startled Agahnim, so he glared at Zant to hear her out. "Link is the best hunter in the entire village. You can drop a pearl into a bucket of white glass beads and he'll pick it back out. Anytime a child is lost, he's hired to find her. He can track a bird in cloudy weather!"

Mind made up, Zelda ran back toward the castle as Zant collected Agahnim and followed. Just as she passed the rose bush, she heard an agonizing roar from up above...

* * *

Ganondorf sat hunched over in front of the rose bush, utterly drained. No Zelda. No golden curls to push out of his face when she leaned on his shoulder, no tiny little hand to hold while reading, no aquamarine eyes to gaze into... He had waited with anticipation as the days went by, and sprung up at the crack of dawn on the seventh hoping that she would return. By sunset there was no word of anyone on the road, though he hoped that she had only gotten delayed. He waited up the entire night, nearly wearing ruts into the castle floors with his pacing, but she didn't return. Come sunset on the eighth day, his heart finally broke under the realization. She wasn't coming back.

"Master...? Master, we are worried about you," Agahnim said as he knelt at his master's side and laid his arm around his shoulder. "Won't you come inside? The Lady may only have gotten held up, or her father taken ill. She didn't abandon us, I know it."

"Just leave me be, Agahnim," he ordered, and turned away. Agahnim acknowledged and returned to the castle, but pleaded under his breath for Ganondorf to take it easy. He sat and contemplated Agahnim's words for a few minutes, but his greedy heart wouldn't let him accept such a simple explanation.

Tired of everything, Ganondorf rose and climbed up the exterior of the castle to the balcony of his room, which hung out over the garden. He had just collapsed onto his bed and was holding tight the pillow that held Zelda's scent, when the door was violently kicked open.

With eyes as sharp as a wolf, Link scanned the room and fired an arrow off at Ganondorf before he even knew what was going on. Ganondorf roared in anger when the arrow struck his shoulder and leapt from the bed, knocking the nightstand and vase of roses to the floor.

"Who are you and why have you invaded my castle?!" Ganondorf yelled as he dodged a second arrow, and retaliated by throwing a table at the intruder.

"Your castle? So you are the one who fancies himself owner of my property," Link snapped back, firing another arrow and forcing Ganondorf further toward the balcony. "I've seen a lot of weird shit in my time but never a beast who would take a human bride."

Ganondorf continued to dodge the hunter's arrows as he processed his words, when finally it hit him. He heard of a man who treated women like property, and a man who might interfere with Zelda's homecoming. "You bastard, if either of us is a beast, it is you Link!"

"I'm glad you've heard of me," Link sneered, pulling his sword and charging. Ganondorf stepped back out onto the balcony, forcing Link onto uneven ground. The snowy weather made the roof tiles slick, giving Ganondorf and his claws the advantage. As Link moved to swing, Ganondorf leapt around and caught his back, knocking his quiver loose and removing it from the battle.

"Sneaky boar," Link grumbled, slashing and hitting Ganondorf's thigh while dodging a swipe to the face. "What did you see in her, anyway? Did you think she was going to settle down nicely and have your half-breed kids? A woman like that needs to be broken."

"_You_ need to be broken," Ganondorf yelled in response, just barely missing Link's shoulder. "Had you bothered to put your own ego aside and gotten to know her, you'd have discovered how much of a goddess she is. Way too good for shit like you!"

Link narrowed his eyes, and in a dirty move feigned attack on the right. As Ganondorf moved to block, Link dropped his stance and kicked Ganondorf straight between the legs. Ganondorf let out an agonizing roar of pain, which was followed by a feminine shriek.

The two combatants glanced over the balcony to see Zelda in the garden, clutching her chest with tears streaming down her face. The sight of Ganondorf's blood matted fur nearly caused her to faint. "Ganondorf! Oh please, Link stop!"

"Zelda...? Heh, you came back..."

Seeing Zelda brought a warm smile to Ganondorf's face, and he resolved to finish this fight as quickly as possible. But as Ganondorf turned back around, Link thrust his sword straight through his breastbone.


	12. Chapter 12

Ganondorf let out an immense roar as Link shoved his sword straight through his breastbone. Zelda and Agahnim both shrieked in horror as they watched Link withdraw the sword and kick Ganondorf over the railing, then helplessly watched him tumble down the side of the castle until he landed a few feet away.

Zelda was first at Ganondorf's side, and though she could barely see through her tears, she got him turned over. When she saw the wound on his chest she wanted to wail, but did her best to hold back for his sake.

"Heh... you're here..." Ganondorf wheezed as he reached his hand up and ran it through Zelda's hair. "Came back..."

"Yes I came back, I live here," she mumbled between sobs, laying her head on his shoulder. "With you. I live here _with you_. Because I love you, Ganon. So stay with me."

Ganondorf's eyes widened, and through his pain, he forced a smile. "You love me... Thank you, Zelda."

Zelda sensed Ganondorf stilling, and became frantic. "No, no no no! Ganon, Ganon!" Despite Zelda's pleas, his eyes closed, and his breathing came to a stop. Zelda's barrier finally broke, and she collapsed onto his chest, wailing her heart out. Agahnim and Zant bowed their heads in respect for their master, while Link laughed mockingly from the balcony.

After several moments of grief, the evening snowfall took on a golden hue. It was first noticed by Zant, who roused Agahnim. Agahnim studied it for a minute before instructing Zant to fetch everyone from inside, as he recognized something about it from long ago. The golden snowfall startled Link and stopped his celebrating, just as a bright light filled the sky.

Daphnes and the castle staff arrived in the garden in time to see a golden figure appear in the sky. "The Essence," Agahnim explained, as it floated over to Ganondorf and Zelda. Zelda looked up from her grieving when she noticed its brilliance light up the snow.

"Child, is it true that you have fallen in love with the one called Ganondorf?"

"...Yes, I have," she answered meekly.

"Are you aware that this one has no comprehension of the necessity to rely on others? That he is unwilling to help those in need?"

"I don't think that's entirely true," Zelda replied. "He relies on Agahnim and Ghirahim for advice, and he helped me more times than I can count. He even invited my father to come stay in the castle with us."

"So he did." The Essence then flew up to the balcony, where Link stood on guard. "But this one, this one only thinks of himself. This one believes women are property, and that he has a right to order them around. Is this true?"

"No, that's not true!" Link shouted defensively. "I've done plenty for others! I'm the best hunter in the village, I find their lost children and bring them back alive. I came here to save Zelda, after she was dumb enough to fall for that monster's brainwashing. That thing didn't love her, it wanted to fuck her and use her as a slave. I planned to give her a home and a life of luxury, where all she had to do in return for safety and shelter were her wifely duties, nothing more. Why can't you see that?"

The Essence flashed, temporarily blinding everyone in the garden. "You are courageous and skilled, oh hunter, but your arrogance and chauvinism outweigh your good points by far. Perhaps one day, you will learn the error of your ways as Ganondorf has done. But until then, you must pay for the harm that you have inflicted upon innocent Zelda."

When the brilliance of the Essence faded, Link found himself lower to the ground. It was then that he realized that he had been transformed into a creature himself, one resembling a wolf with green fur. He went to curse but discovered that he had no voice, and could only growl or whimper.

"You have not shown the ability to filter your words, therefore you must learn to make do without them," the Essence added, causing Link to jump back on his haunches and snarl. "Should you manage to truly learn your lesson and earn the honest love of those you demean, you will find your true self again." With that the Essence transported Link deep into the forest, and left him to find his own way.

After watching Link's disposition, Zelda laid down and tucked herself under Ganondorf's arm. She was relieved that the Essence found Ganondorf to be redeemed, but she only wished that it had happened while he was alive. Being the smart girl that she was, she managed to figure out that the Essence was the one who warned him to take care of others. It would have meant so much to him to know that he had succeeded.

"Take care of each other..."

Zelda was about to ask what the Essence meant, when it disappeared in a blinding flash. Sitting up to take a look, she noticed Agahnim standing across from her holding his torch. Only, it wasn't Agahnim, this one looked much more solid. "...Agahnim?"

Agahnim caught the distress in Zelda's voice, and noticed her skeptical stare. He looked down at his hands and gasped, then immediately turned to Ghirahim. "Great Goddesses! Ghirahim, look at you!"

"Me? Look at you! I can SEE you!" Ghirahim replied with excitement, then pulled off his gloves. No longer was his own skin an obsidian black, it was back to its original moon gray. He immediately stuck his fingers in his hair, relishing in having his long fringe back.

"Boys!" Agahnim and Ghirahim turned around to see Veran, no longer an insect but back to her human self. Her red hair was swept to the side over one eye, but her smile was big and bright. "Isn't this wonderful?"

"Yeah, Mama!" Vaati chimed in from his mother's arms, his purple bangs dangling in his eyes. "I can run again 'cause my feet are back!"

"Now you can't deny he's yours," Zant joked to Ghirahim, poking him in the side with his elbow. "I mean, same skin color, close hair color, not to mention the kid loves you..."

"BEAT IT, YOU GINGER LOONY!" Ghirahim growled, trying to swat at Zant and failing. Zant's horrific appearance had disappeared but he retained his height, having been the tallest of the three male servants. His tribal insignia on his forehead made him look intimidating, but his smile and chubby cheeks made him a big goof.

As Zelda watched everyone rejoice in their return to normalcy, she was suddenly tugged down and embraced by a pair of large, warm arms lined with soft red hair. It took a second for her to realize what was going on, but when she did, she lifted her head and was greeted by the man from her dreams.

"You...!"

"Yeah, me." He buried his fingers in her hair and pulled her close for a number of kisses to her cheeks and lips, before being blocked by a single finger on his lips.

Zelda's heart started racing as she stopped him, but she slowly leaned back and looked down at the man's chest. Right along the breastbone was a fresh scar the width of a sword.

"The Essence said I need to keep that with me as a reminder that as invincible as I may feel, I am still human," he explained when he saw Zelda looking at it. "But I don't mind. I got my life back, which is good because I live here _with you_ and I intend to spend that life _with you_ doing all the kinds of things people who love each other do together. Okay, my princess?"

"Oh Ganondorf, you are alive!" Zelda threw her arms around Ganondorf's neck, and the two kissed to the applause of Daphnes and the castle staff. "You're the man in my dreams! How can this be?"

"You're such a brilliant young woman, gifted with wisdom far beyond your mortal shell," Ganondorf murmured as he held her close. "My subconscious must have reached out to you, and you were smart enough to pick up on it. No wonder I fell in love with you."

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, I cried myself when I realized I was late coming back," Zelda said, curling her finger in a strand of Ganondorf's long red hair.

"The Essence told me what happened, it's not your fault," Ganondorf replied back, caressing Zelda's neck and the back of her head. He was concerned when Zelda suddenly winced in pain. "What's wrong?!"

"Oh, Link hit me a few times, the last one put me out," she explained. "Just a little sore."

"Every wolf I see from now on, dies."

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"But you could have died! Unconsciousness is no simple matter. He needs to suffer."

"Let's just go inside," Zelda suggested, hoping to change the subject. "We need to get a room for Papa, and I imagine that your room is probably trashed from the fight, so you'll have to find somewhere to sleep as well."

"...I can't sleep in your room?"

"I suppose you can," Zelda said with a blush, "but that might be seen as improper..."

"I don't care what's proper or improper," Ganondorf grumbled. "All I care about is that when I wake up in the morning, I get to brush those puffy yellow curls out of my face."

Zelda chuckled, and held tightly to Ganondorf's arm as he rose to enter the castle. He was a little wobbly, a combination of weakness from battle and adjustment to his human size, but it was no trouble getting back inside.

"So when is the wedding?" a cheeky Veran asked once everyone was comfortably back inside the castle.

"Who said anything about a wedding?" Ganondorf barked, causing Agahnim and Ghirahim to grumble in embarrassment. Their master may be back to human form, but he was still as blunt as ever.

"A wedding... Oh, I don't know, no one's asked yet," Zelda answered, looking up at Ganondorf with a smile. Ganondorf responded by squeezing Zelda's hand.

"I gave you my word that I would not ask you to marry me again, and I intend to keep it," he said. "But before you get disheartened, hear me out. I want _you_ to be the one to decide when you're ready to marry. So when you decide the time is right, propose to me. But just know that married or not, I will devote my life to making you happy."

Zelda nodded, and jumped into Ganondorf's arms for a tight embrace. "Thank you, that means a lot. Now if you don't mind, the last twenty four hours have been horrible and I'd just like to bury myself in bed next to my lover."

"I think I can arrange that," Ganondorf said, and carried Zelda up the stairs toward her room. "Though I can't say for certain I'll be able to keep you as warm as I used to, considering I'm not covered in fur anymore."

"Yes, but surely you know of another way to keep me warm?"

Ganondorf's smile then became a grin, and as he carried Zelda into her bedroom, he made sure the door was locked behind him.


	13. Epilogue

Ganondorf walked into the library, balancing a tray of snacks and juice in one hand. In the other he held a small bouquet of freshly cut roses, wrapped with a bright blue ribbon. He was on his way to deliver them to a very special lady, when he felt something under his foot. Looking down, he spotted a book fallen to the floor.

"Huh, that doesn't belong there..."

As he bent down to pick it up, he noticed another a little bit away. Then another, and finally one more laying beside a curly red haired doll. Realizing who the culprit was, he put the tray down in a safe place and slowly peeked around the corner.

A little red blur suddenly darted out from the bookshelf and bounced off of Ganondorf's legs, dropping a stack of picture books. "Daaaddie! You in the way! Moof!"

He watched as the little girl scurried around his legs to grab the doll, then picked up a random book from the dropped pile and took off for the fireplace. "This one, thiiis one!"

"Okay, calm down," Zelda answered with a giggle from her seat beside the fire, catching the hyper little girl as she leapt into her lap. Turning with a smile to Ganondorf, she asked the squirming little girl, "Did you say good morning to Daddy?"

"G'morning, Daddie!"

"Good morning, Lamiya," Ganondorf answered with a smile, bringing the tray over and standing beside Zelda. "I wasn't aware the little gremlin was awake, otherwise I would have brought more snacks."

"She's not exactly an infant anymore," Zelda said as stroked Lamiya's curly red hair. "One nap is all this three year old needs. Right, sweetie?"

"Mommie, read me a book!"

"Okay, we'll read a book. Would Daddy like to join us?"

Ganondorf nodded and pulled the other chair over, draping his arm around Zelda's shoulder as she read to their daughter. When the story was finished, Lamiya jumped down and ran off to find another book.

"She's so absorbed in these books, I think we'll have her reading by the end of the year," Ganondorf wagered, watching as Lamiya picked books based on the pictures inside.

"Papa has already started designing a writing desk for her fourth birthday present," Zelda said. "I'm also not supposed to tell you, but he's making us another anniversary gift."

Ganondorf suppressed a groan. "Oh honey, I like your father's dedication, but he doesn't have to do that. For starters, I haven't figured out what I'm supposed to do with the 'anniversary contraptions' I already have; and second, we never actually married!"

"As far as I'm concerned, we don't need a ceremony to prove our love for each other," Zelda explained. "We've had seven years of happiness so far, and we have many more to come."

"Of course you're right," Ganondorf replied as he caught the overly excited Lamiya that came bounding into his lap.

"Okay Daddie, you read this one now!"

"Whatever you say, my curly haired pumpkin. Ahem... '_The sun beat down strongly on the grass, interrupted every so often by an errant cloud. It was a perfect day to tend to the ranch...'"_

The End

* * *

A/N: There are two easter eggs hidden in the epilogue, can you find them both? :3


End file.
